Straight pins are commonly used to hold strips of wood, cloth or other material to an assembly support workstation such as a corkboard or other support base material as the strips of material are glued or adhered to each other. For example, straight pins are commonly used to hold pieces of balsa wood adjacent to each other in order to enable gluing of the pieces together in the construction of models. A typical conventional straight pin has a straight shaft the lower end of which terminates in a sharp tip. An elongated, flat or spherical pinhead is provided on an upper end of the shaft to facilitate manual insertion of the pin into an assembly support workstation in the pinning of fabric or other material to an upper surface of the assembly support workstation. Some straight pins are fitted with a T-handle to facilitate extending the tip of the pin into harder substances such as balsa wood.
The use of conventional straight pins to secure strips of material in aligned relationship to each other on an assembly support workstation, such as for the purpose of gluing the strips to each other, for example, is attended by several disadvantages. For example, after glue is applied to each piece of the material and the pieces of material properly aligned with each other and placed against each other on the assembly support workstation, the multiple pins must typically be extended into the assembly support workstation at an angle on each side of the piece of material, with the shaft of each pin engaging a corresponding edge of the piece of material, to hold the material in place while the glue dries. This is cumbersome since multiple pairs of the pins must typically be pinned in place at spaced intervals along the material, presenting the risk that the two pieces of material be inadvertently moved out of alignment with respect to each other.
Therefore, a novel straight pin with enhanced fastening capability is needed to facilitate ease and precision in securing pieces of material to an assembly support workstation and maintaining precise alignment of the pieces of material with respect to each other as the pieces of material are typically glued to each other.